Pageant What?
by DisneyGirl10
Summary: "Yep! Our bud Yug here … was in a PAGEANT!" Joey blurted out, laughing so hard, he fell over on the picnic table. Tristan joined him, falling over with him, both holding their stomachs. Even Tea let out a few giggles. Only Yugi didn't laugh. His eyes bugged out, his mouth gaping. (Original idea plus puzzleshipping hints.)


**Hey guys! So, this idea I came up with while I was asleep. So, I hope you enjoy it. Also, I was watching Shrek 2 and The Lego Movie while doing this so I suggest watching them if you're in the mood.**

 **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, then this would have happened. So, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Joey, give it back!" Yugi barked out as his best friend, Joey, was currently running away from his smaller sized buddy. It's a pain to be the size of a midget! Joey laughed out loud as he finally found Tea and Tristan outside in the school courtyard at their usual eating spot.

"Ha ha! No way! I'm not passing this up!"

"I'm serious!"

Joey almost tackled Tristan when he stopped. "Dude! What's gotten into you?" Tristan snapped out. When he saw the amused grin on Joey's face, he grew curious. "Okay, mind explaining what that grin is for?"

Joey peaked over to see Yugi finally reaching them, slamming into Joey's backside. "Give it back!" Yugi whined, clawing at his arms to reach what was in his hand. Joey's phone. "Come on, Joey! Give it back!"

"Give what back?" Tea asked.

"Ha ha! You guys will never believe what I got!" Joey said, ignoring Yugi. "Ya see, I went over to Yug's house this weekend. And – and his ma was talkin to me all about Yug. And – and ya'll never believe this!" Yugi whined more as he tried reaching for Joey's phone. However, Joey always made sure his hand was out of reach. "She showed me these pictures … all on Yugi!"

"No! Don't listen to him!" Yugi pleaded.

"And … that's when she showed me … THIS!" Joey's phone screen lite up, showing the image on it right in their faces. Yugi paled and his eyes widened in total horror.

"NO!"

What they saw … Tea blushed red and Tristan tried his best to hold back his laughter, covering his mouth. Joey laughed out loud. Yugi didn't have to see it to know what it was. Tea couldn't believe it. It was Yugi when he was a kid, only more shorter. And he was … wearing a pink, frilly, glittery dress with a puffy skirt with matching heels. His hair was combed and had glitter in his magenta tips, adorning a sparkling tiara.

"I just had to take shots of them." Joey said.

"Oh my God," Tea whispered. Tristan let out a few chocked chuckles.

"Is Yugi in … in a …"

"Ya got that right, buddy!" Joey snickered.

"But that can't be. Yugi … was in … a … a – " Tea was cut off by Joey's yelling.

"Yep! Our bud Yug here … was in a PAGEANT!" Joey blurted out, laughing so hard, he fell over on the picnic table. "I mean just look at him! All dressed up!" Tristan joined him, falling over with him, both holding their stomachs. Even Tea let out a few giggles. Only Yugi didn't laugh. His eyes bugged out, his mouth gaping.

"Oh! And here's Yug in his formal attire," The picture changed to Yugi in a blue ball gown with white gloves and heels, making the others choke on their laughs and Yugi paled more.

"Aw, look at our little princess!" Tristan mocked.

"In swim wear," then the photo changed to Yugi in a two piece salmon bikini with sandals and sunglasses, making Tea gasp at how much skin there was showing and Tristan cracked up at that, Yugi only turned salmon in the face.

"I wonder how many boys drooled over this babe!" Tristan added.

"And in the talent show," the photo then showed Yugi dressed up as a girl magician; with a black coat, red blouse with a white collar, a black skirt and small black boots with a top hat and a wand. "Look at that! Our very own magician!" Joey teased Yugi, pointing at his now blushing red hot face; Yugi pouting at him.

"Abra cadabra! And we get Yugi, our little miss pageant girl!" Tristan cracked up.

Finally, he snapped.

"Okay! Okay! I was in a pageant! So what?!" Yugi defended himself. His friends still looked at him weirdly before breaking out again in fits of laughter. "It was my mom's idea, not mine!"

"Why is that?" Tea asked, still smiling.

"She … she always wanted to win a pageant when she was a little girl. But, she never got to do that because grandma never believed in that sort of thing. So, she figured making her own daughter do it was the next best thing. But … she had me so …"

"She made you look the part." Tea sadly smiled at him. He nodded numbly.

Joey and Tristan exchanged looks of surprise and then both burst out laughing so hard, they both fell to the grassy ground, rolling around the place. Yugi turned pink in embarrassment. Tea stopped giggling and put on a serious face. "Guys, seriously! Knock it off! So, Yugi dressed up like a girl. That probably happens to most little boys."

"Yeah, boys who are as small as dwarfs." Joey muttered out. Yugi's ears pricked.

"Hey! Stop picking on my height!"

"Whatever."

"Hey, is he seriously wearing …. makeup?!" Tristan asked incredulously. Joey double checked and his eyes popped out.

"HE IS!" Joey and Tristan doubled over in more forced laughter, their sides hurting so much. Yugi's eyes teared up, his face red in embarrassment and in anger.

"Stop it! Stop laughing at me!" He was ignored. "I mean it! Stop it!" Still being ignored. Yugi's eyes swelled up as jewels from the tears that he didn't notice the Millennium Puzzle glowing. The next thing you know, Yami takes Yugi's place and his heated narrowed crimson red eyes are targeting the laughing buds.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" He roared. Joey and Tristan stopped laughing and hid behind Tea, both shaking in fear at the furious looking former Pharaoh. "Stop teasing Yugi! He's dressed like a girl, so what? Have we forgotten the time when Joey dressed like a girl to enter that beauty contest a long while back?" ***** At that reminder, that made Joey turn blue and Tristan to fall over in laughter and Tea to gag. Yami snatched Joey's phone and looked at the pics of his little aibou. "Besides, I think Yugi looks adorable."

Yugi's spirit form appeared beside him. " _You – you really mean that, Yami?_ "

Yami turned to face him and smiled, speaking through their mind link. "I do. I mean, look at that tooshie! Who else has a round tooshie like that? I mean, it's right there!" *****

Yugi blushed pink. " _Oh Yami!_ "

Yami chuckled before he scrolled the screen to see the last photo. He smiled sweetly at it. It was Yugi in his first pageant attire with the winning crown, trophy and sash with confetti around him. "I like this one the most."

" _So does my mom._ "

Ignoring the others, Yami turned to Yugi and winked. "Who would have thought you'd look adorable as a little girl? Oh wait … I did." Yugi blushed more and Yami chuckled. "Come on, admit it. You looked cute."

" _I looked like a pimp poodle!_ "

"You're not rejecting it." Yugi face-palmed himself with Yami laughing at his aibou's embarrassed yet adorable face. He even wondered if he could get his aibou to dress like that for _him_. "Hmm, I wonder …"

* * *

 *** Means Yugioh Season 0 Episode 19 reference if you know what I mean. And the other one is meant for Yami as I felt of adding some of Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged Yami in this. I just wanted to, for amusement.**

 **So, hope that was good. I will edit this later for mistakes and such. So, review/fave/follow.**

 **Until next time, see you soon. Bye guys! ;)**


End file.
